The way of the artist
by deditan
Summary: Isn't it funny hoe events can twist and change a persons mind? What happened in the village of hidden rock that pushed the 14 year old Deidara to the very edge?


Inspiration source: Linking park- somewhere I belong

"Deidara, please stand still, or it will be hard for me to do your hair"  
The blond woman smiled down to her son who jumped inaptly from one leg to the other, so full of energy that he almost bursted. His thunder grey eyes were glowing, full of expectation, as he looked at himself in the full-size mirror.

"But I'm so exited. Can't we go now, yeah?"

His mother just laughed slightly and ran the brush trough her sons golden hair again, he was so cute when he was exited over something and what wasn't more exiting then the very first school day?

"I'll become a great ninja and every time a monster or evil ninja shows up will I just defeat them like this- BAM!"

He punched in the air, trying to do it like he had seen the older children do it when they where training, even if he wasn't able to close his hand as tight as the other because of the mouths that he had in his palms. He had never really thought about them, the mouths, they had just been their since from the very beginning, his parents had been a bit concerned in the start because non of them had more mouths then one but as soon as they remarked that they didn't gave their son any difficulty grew they calm again, the only thing that they wanted their son to do was to hide them when he was around people outside his closest family.

"I'm sure that you will become a very known ninja someday, if it's that what you want"

His mother responded him with a smile and put away the brush. The boy looked at himself in the mirror. He was not very tall for his age and wasn't looking so masculine either, especially not with his long, blond hair that hang lose down his back. He checked himself for a second time before he took his mothers sleeve, dragging her with him to the door.  
"C'mon, we can't come late. Yeah"

Deidara hurried with taking on his shoes and opened the door.

"C'mon!"

He hurried up his mother as he saw that she took a look at herself in the mirror again. It was good to have a mother that cared about her looks but sometimes could it really be a bit annoying, al though people told him that he was on his way to become just as shallow as his mother. His mother was really beautiful, her hair was gold blond, just like her sons, but her eyes where blue and not grey. She had a pretty face with a small nose, full lips and beautiful upwards-pointing eyes.

"I'm coming, we will be in time"

She ran her hand trough her hair again before she hurried out of the house but then she stopped.

"Dei-chan. You forgot something"

The blond boy cocked his head and sighed impatiently as his mother walked back into the house, crossed his arms and sat down on the floor. It didn't took long though before his mother was back again, in her hands hold she black finger free gloves.

"Oh, right"

He took the black gloves from his mother as soon as she reached them to him and took them on, his mom got down on her knees to help him.

"And now, let's hurry"

His mom made finished the gloves.

"Yeah"

Deidara smiled at her, took her mouth free hand and began to walk to the school.

The school lay a bit north in the village and there where many families on their way in that direction. The rock village looked a bit different from the most other villages, they had made their houses out of the mountains, they may look a bit primitive but they didn't break if an earth quake or something like that would show up.

Deidara almost skipped all the way to school, his heart was full of excitement, expectation. Thrill and a fright. This was all knew to him and for him was it like his very first step into the adulthood.

The classroom was neither to big nor to small, the square shaped windows gave it enough light to not turn on the lamps and the walls where painted in a nice cream-white colour. The tables where places in front of a blackboard and the farer away the tables where the hinger up they where placed. Children and parents walked into the classroom and the children took a seat, mostly beside their friends, and the parents stood and leaned against the wall. It was important that the parents where there the first day so that they would get information about how everything would work and such, sure, they had else went to school as they where small and some one them had older kinds so that knew pretty well how everything worked but rules could have been changed and the teacher would of course be a total different one from the one they had. It was also a safer feeling for the new students if there parents where there.

Deidara soon meet up with Kahogi, a brown haired girl who had been his friend from early age.

They sat down beside each other on the bench that was sin line number 2.

"I will become a good student and never get bored when I'm here, I will always came here. This is going to be fun to not be treated like a baby anymore"

Kahogi said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I think so too. And then we can kick the evil ninjas asses together"

Deidara smiled at her and widely.

"Deidara"

Kahogi said, almost sacred.

"Huh?"

HE asked her, the smiled had faded.

"You said 'a-word'"

Deidara had no time to defend himself and say 'well, all the older people said it. Because the teacher walked into the class room.

Deidara eyed the teacher for a moment.

He had reddish, short, spiky, hair. A scar cross the whole face, starting at the left side of the forehead and ending at the right side of the chin and the eyes where small but kind. Not the most beautiful lest in the world but Deidara liked him.

"Hello class, my name is Tankiko Ireshiho and I will from this day on be your sensei until the day you become 12."

He wrote his name on the blackboard with hiragana letters before he turned back the class with a big smile.

"So, let's see if everybody who I expect are here"

He took up a list that had been laying in his table and began to read from it. Everytime someone name was called out answered that person with a loud "Yes!" or something like that.

"Niwatori Kaze "

"Yes!"

"Ito Kaede"

"I'm here!"

"Sakamoto Kahogi"

"Yes!"

Kahogi lifted up her hand to show the teacher where she was.

"Hamada Tori"

"Yes"

"Abe Yuki"

"Yes"

"Shamoto Deidara"

"Yeah!"

If Deidara had been looking around himself would he have noticed that some older persons who where standing by the wall, had to be the new student grandmas and grandfathers, got a slight surprised, slight un liking or a bit angry expressions in their eyes as Deidara family names was called out. But Deidara was not paying any attention at to the older people, not at all. He was far too interested in the rest of the names.

So this was like the first schooldays was like, it was mostly about how it all would work, when they where supposed to be in the classroom, what they will learn the first year and the basics about what charka actually was. The children where complete quiet over the whole time, listen to their teacher with big interests. The parents where allowed to leave the classroom, they would go to another room to get some other information.

……………………………….

"Wasn't it amazing how he could form that charka ball in his hand?"

Deidara asked his friend, Kohagi nodded, she was as fascinated as him and the best part was that they also would be able to do that one day.

They class had got a small break to stretch their legs and Deidara and Kohagi where on their way to the schoolyard.

"Yes I know! It was all so awesome, and guess what. I'm going to –Autsh!"

She turned fast around to look who the one was who had pulled her hair and so did Deidara , they faced Hamada Tori. He smiled a mocking smile

"That was so mean!"

Kohagi growled at Tori, he continued to smile and said.

"Just wanted to say 'Hi'"

"And why want you do it in the normal way? Yeah"

Deidara asked him with a growl, He and Tori had only known each other for a month or so but they where already enemies. He was rude, nasty, disgusting, mean, stupid and…and. There was so much that made Deidara wish that he just could smash him somehow. There was also that small, disgusting and annoying fact that Tori belonged to one of the 'cool guys'.

Deidara had always been wondering why TORI of all the kids had got so many friends and such.

"look who is talking! Like if there were any normal about you Deidara. You look like a girl and are ending every damn sentence with 'yeah'. You also look like a fag"

Tori had not the slightest idea what the word 'Fag' mend and so didn't Deidara but it felt very personal and that was enough to make him explode. The blond jumped the other kid, fell him to the ground, wild of anger. The two 7 year old fought like mad, they bite, thy spit, the pulled each other hair, they punched, rolled around and screamed nasty words to each other. They both had a tight grip around each other; no one wanted to let the other get away! The children around them screamed, cheered or tried to make them stop but Deidara and Tori couldn't hear them, they where blind and deaf for the outside world. Kohagi gripped Deidara's jacket and tried to pull him away from the other boy but with no success, the blond was to angry.

"I go and get a teacher!"

A red haired girl shouted and ran away for help.

"You fucking idiot!"

Tori pouched Deidara's stomach so hard that the blond lost his breath, the pain and noise made it impossible for him to move, he felt sick, he felt like if he would trough up. It were only some seconds and that was all the time that Tori needed to push the other away from him, unfortunately had his bracelet hooked up with one of Deidara's fingerless gloves. Tori pulled reflexive the bracelet to him again, the glove on Deidara's hand got ripped off, reliving his naked palm.

Tori bent down, just about to pull up the blond of the floor and push him into a wall as he saw something strange in the other palm. He jumped back.

"WHAT THE IS THAT!!!???"

He showed at Deidara's palm, the other children gathered around, gasping, staring. In the palm of the other had was a mouth, wide open, the white teeth glimmered and the wet tongue hang out! This could not be normal!

Deidara was lay on the ground, he had still trouble with breathing, Tori must had used all his power as he punched him.

He heard that Tori had yelled about something and looked up what the hell it all was about.

The blue-grey eyes look up at all the other children, wondering what they all where staring at. It hit him like a flash. His glove on the left had was gone! Deidara pulled fast back his hand, sat up and covered it up with his other hand. He wasn't allowed to show his palm! Everybody was staring at him , pointing. It was not such a nice feeling.

Kohagi ran over to Tori, snatched away the glove from him, pushed him and ran over to her friend.  
"here"

She gave reached him the glove and Deidara hurried to put it back on.

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone turned in that direction in from where the voice had came from and saw Ireshiho-sensei.

"You two! Explain!"

Their red haired sensein looked from one student to the other. Tori was bleeding nose bleed and had a blue eye while Deidara had a bleeding lip and the sleeve of his jacket was almost ripped off. 

"He started it!"

Tori yelled and pointed at Deidara.

"You couldn't shut up!" 

Deidara protested.

"You are a freak!!"

Tori shouted back at the blond who by now ha stood up again.

"That's enough. You two go back to the classroom together with the rest of the class. Your parents will soon be there. Tori, Deidara, we take it later"

The children obeyed and started to move. Deidara was just about to start to walk as Tori walked passed and whispered with a voice as deadly as poison.

"I'm going to make your life to a hell you living freak"

It was there, right there where everything started. It was that moment that was the very beginning to it all, but what did he know? Even if he was mad with Tori and even if Tori said those words to him had he no idea of what that was expecting him and his village….just like the rest of the people….


End file.
